There Are No Words
by DearGlasses
Summary: A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.
1. Thunder

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **There were some major thunderstorms at my house. It was freaking awesome, and gave me inspiration. I'll update sporadically.

* * *

Thunder

Perhaps she would call him Thunder. The deep rumble of his baritone resonated in his chest like distant thunderclaps back on Earth. He shook her to the very core, and god, she loved it.


	2. Grin

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **That stupid feeling you get when you're about to do something (or someone) you love. C:

* * *

Grin

One problem he had was controlling himself. Every time he saw her, this insane feeling of glee pinched and contorted his face into a stupid grin, and he couldn't help thinking of all the things he was going to do to her that night.


	3. Simple

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sometimes, all you need is to be together.

* * *

Simple

All of it was very disorienting, and Shepard felt herself immersed in a hazy cloud of pleasure. They were just lying together, no sex, no talking, just enjoying the simple pleasure of each others company.


	4. Water

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say. Derp. :|

* * *

Water

The hot water relaxed his tense muscles as it washed away the evidence of last night. To his surprise (and amusement) he was no longer alone. At least they would be clean.


	5. Sore

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I was out of town.

* * *

Sore

Shepard giggled madly to herself as she prepared his surprise. If he only knew what she had in store for him. With luck, he would only be sore for a week. She could already picture his face wincing as he sat down.


	6. Correct

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Derp, not as late. :B

* * *

Correct

She had been absolutely, one hundred percent correct. Unfortunately, Kaidan wasn't able to sit for a fortnight. It was _so _worth it though.


	7. Domestic

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Ah, domesticity. The humdrum everyday that all heroes wish they had.

* * *

Domestic

He enjoyed their little morning bathroom dance, each vying for the mirror and shower in the cramped bathroom. It felt domestic. Something he felt they would not be able to _really _have for a time.


	8. Parted

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Shamelessly, please review, or you will get trampled by an angry herd of elcor.

* * *

Parted

Kaidan couldn't help feeling a little left out when she didn't take him on missions. He understood that everyone gets an equal opportunity to see action, he just didn't want to be parted from her for a second.


	9. Encouragement

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Alright, I understand there isn't really anything to review. But I promise that these are slowly improving!

* * *

Encouragement

Sometimes she wished she could climb into bed with Kaidan and tell the galaxy to fuck off. She was damn tired of saving everyone's asses, but every word of encouragement he gave Shepard made her feel like she could take on the reapers with her bare hands.


	10. Hold

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I was listening to Never Say Never by... _The Fray_ (phew!) when I wrote this. Don't let me goooo~

* * *

Hold

The rain beat down on the skylight of their hotel room. Cuddling together in the cold, she whispered "Don't let me go," He responded by tightening his hold on her.


	11. Spanked

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Agh! I completely forgot to update! Aaaah! ... I'm not entirely sure if I like this one. I like the concept... just not the writing. orz

* * *

Spanked

She awoke on the floor, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Peeking over the bed, she nearly doubled over laughing. Kaidan lay there, with his face buried in the mattress and his ass sticking up. Shepard snapped a picture, (and with too much enthusiasm) spanked him.


	12. Dancing

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Earlier update, because of my blunder yesterday. The writing is less awkward with this one but... meh. The ending is... weird. :\

* * *

Dancing

Kaidan sang quietly along with the radio, stumbling over the lyrics as he scrambled their eggs. Getting caught up in the music, he started dancing. Her hands snaked around his waist, and they moved together as one, not noticing the eggs burning quietly on the oven.


	13. Cake

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, I'm going to be gone for about a week, so no updates. I'll be back on Friday!

* * *

Cake

He never really pinned Shepard as a baker. Honestly, he imagined her following the recipe to a T (while making a _huge _mess of the kitchen), then shooting the cake because it didn't turn out right. However, he was wrong, and the cake was _delicious._


	14. Family

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? This one is kind of... derpy. Derp.

* * *

Family

Shepard had never really considered having busy lifestyle, what with saving the galaxy, etc. allowed no down time, no time to start a family. She surprised herself when she asked Kaidan about it. He reasoned they ought to get married first, and... the ring was beautiful.


	15. More

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Blargh, it's going to take a few days for me to get back into the rhythm of updating. Have a short one.

* * *

More

This was another one of her bad nights. The mission failed, he wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but he comforted her all the same. Kaidan only wished he could do more.


	16. Dress

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I am updating every day, just not in the mornings, like I used to. I keep forgetting, heh.

* * *

Dress

She wasn't particularly fond of dresses. They were difficult to move in, revealing, and hard to conceal arms in. But when Kaidan told her she was stunning, Shepard figured it was alright to wear a dress every once in a while.


	17. Coat

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **These all seem so much longer in my word processor. Hm. :|

* * *

Coat

He had told her it was his father's old coat. It was warm, soft, and smelled just like him. Whenever he was gone, she would put it on and drink a steaming mug of hot chocolate.


	18. Dark

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I DIDN'T FORGET. I had a _really_ hard time keeping this one under 50 words.

* * *

Dark

Shepard _really _had to pee. But she _really _didn't want to get up. Stumbling around in the dark with a still-healing bullet wound wasn't pleasant. She slowly rose and hobbled out, hissing a stream of profanities. Surprising her, Kaidan scooped Shepard up and carried her the rest of the way.


	19. Directory

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I didn't forget, I was preparing you for tomorrow. 'Cause I'll be busy all day. ;^; I'm trying really hard to keep these... kind of general in the timeline. So bear with me, yeah? (GASP! I mentioned another character?!)

* * *

Directory

They were shopping. Two human spectres, _shopping. _Shepard didn't seem to realize how odd this was, jokingly holding up an issue of Fornax. She wanted to get something for Garrus' birthday. He scanned the shopping directory for stores that _might_ hold something the turian _might _like.


	20. Stereo

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Okay, I guess weekend updates are going to be kind of... late in the day. Just 'cause I'm busy. It's the 2160's they're talking about. Not the 1960's, wow.

* * *

Stereo

He had no idea where she had gotten it, but an old stereo from the 60's now occupied her desk. It didn't pick up radio out in space, so it was essentially useless. Shepard nearly jumped a mile when it started blasting oldies in the middle of their love-making.


	21. Bridge

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Honestly, I think you guys should be happy I'm even _updating_ everyday. I'm not trying to forget it's just... Team Fortress 2... o3o

* * *

Bridge

Shepard had taken to absentmindedly feeling parts of his body. Last week, she played with his toes, lacing her fingers through them while browsing the extranet. But now, she ran her fingers along the bridge of his nose. And it was _damn_ hot.


	22. Gravity

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **HA HA HA! Guess who updated on time! MEEEE! D'aww, embarrassed Kaidan.

* * *

Gravity

A few times, she joked about doing it in zero-g. At least, he thought she was joking, until he discovered her interrogating EDI about the Normandy's separate gravity environments. He'd wanted to bang his head against a wall. Shepard would always get her way, no matter how embarrassed he was.


	23. Commentator

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Another one I had difficulty keeping under 50 words. You like?

* * *

Commentator

On one of her rare days off, Shepard discovered a celebrity gossip channel. They happened to be in the middle of an attack on her love life. She pressed the off button with such a force he was surprised it didn't crack. She reasoned they didn't need "a commentator."


	24. Dip

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. Don't expect another one until... Monday. Sorry! :( This is another one of my favorites.

* * *

Dip

Kaidan wasn't sure who had the idea of a "Normandy picnic," but he went along with it. Uneasily. Everyone was supposed to bring something, but when he got off the ship with a massive bowl of dip, they _all_ laughed the product out of his hair. Even Shepard.


	25. Cold

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Early update! *dances* I really like this one too, though my original prompt was 'soup.'

* * *

Cold

Their last mission had taken them to an ice planet. Shepard's heater had pooped out near the end, and she developed a nasty cold. He made her his mother's clam chowder. It wasn't as good without clams fresh from the English bay, but she enjoyed it all the same.


	26. Delivery

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **No no no, it's not _that_ delivery. Maybe, but not this time. Hee hee.

* * *

Delivery

Kaidan wasn't quite sure what she ordered, but he didn't think he wanted to, based on the size of the package. What made him even more cautious was the expression on her face when the delivery mech prompted for her signature.


	27. Gentle

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sorry! I thought I could update yesterday, but the way things worked out, I couldn't. :( HERPADERP. CHERLDREN ERHMAGERD.

* * *

Gentle

They found a small child during a recon mission. Alone and missing her parents, Kaidan was surprised how gentle Shepard was with the little girl. It made him wonder if she would act the same with children of their own.


	28. Deaf

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I freakin' love that awesomeness in ME2 when you get injured, and it's all fuzzy, and then it all comes back and you're like "Holy shit..."

* * *

Deaf

The blast had rendered her temporarily deaf. She saw Kaidan screaming at her, gesturing frantically, but it was all a muffled haze. Her armor's medi-gel dispensers kicked in, and everything came screaming back to her. She dove for cover just in time.


	29. Lost

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **So, kind of a continuation of the previous one. I guess this isn't really... mushy? I promise I'll start making them mushier. :D

* * *

Lost

The second blast knocked him off his feet. Ignoring the pain in his back, he scrambled towards Shepard. She had just barely gotten to cover, but rubble pinned her to the ground. He had lost her once, it wasn't going to happen again.


	30. Engine

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **H'awgeez. Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. Unforseen circumstances, blah blah blah, HAPPY 30th CHAPTER! YAAAAAY! (Maybe not this one, but in a few it will get mushy. I promise)

* * *

Engine

Sometimes, she would disappear for a few hours. He occasionally found her in the Normandy's engine room, eyes closed, listening to the thrum of the drive core. He was grateful she allowed him to join her.


	31. Recording

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Ohn hon hon~ Getting a little into ME1 here... Though I try to make these general in the timeline, I'm going to do a few set in ME1, like I've done a few in ME3-ish.

* * *

Recording

Kaidan still felt the last waves of adrenaline going through his system. They found the quarian, and he breathed deeply as he listened to the recording. This was it. She had Saren. What would happen next, Kaidan would be prepared. He would follow Shepard into hell and back again.


	32. Scan

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **More ME1... I hate that long sequence of animation when you're trying to talk to Kaidan. Or Liara. Y'know?

* * *

Scan

Something was wrong with the display on his console. Just as he was about to scan it, he saw Shepard approach. He brushed his forehead for stray drops of omni-gel and turned to face her. The console could wait.


	33. Admirable

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a Doctor Who marathon... Rose... ;^; Here's an _extra_ mushy one.

* * *

Admirable

It was admirable of him to try and carry her into the hotel room, bridal style, but he could barely support her weight. She felt the familiar sensation of a mass effect field as he biotically lifted her. "That's cheating," she laughed.


	34. Heart

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **So, I didn't update yesterday because my dad was visiting, and we went geocaching! Check it out. Here's a short one.

* * *

Heart

Shepard began to wonder, when Cerberus rebuilt her, if they had done something to her heart. Whenever she saw Kaidan, it began to beat twice as hard.


	35. Ward

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **So was I the only one who went out and tried to find all those writings without cheating? No? Ah well. Gonna go lay down now.

* * *

Ward

They had two days off, and Shepard was going to make the most of it. They wandered around Tayseri ward, window-shopping and discussing the various events. Kaidan wasn't sure what she saw, but as she dragged him towards the Dilinaga Concert Hall, he couldn't help smiling.


	36. Dear

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **It's still today... in my timezone... :| Sorry guys, I used to be on top of this. To let you all know in advance, (because I'll probably forget) no update on _Friday._ Mark the calendars! (ohgodimrunningoutofideas)

* * *

Dear

One of the few problems in their relationship was... well, how famous Shepard was. Some small part of her was afraid that terrorists would take the people dear to her to get to her. But she knew that Kaidan was more than capable of defending himself, and others.


	37. Scramble

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Did I forget to update yesterday too?! Sorry guys! Remember, no update on Friday. Probably no update on Saturday. I need to stop working on my other stories and focus on this. :\

* * *

Scramble

It was hardly _his_ fault that the alarm hadn't gone off. He watched, amused, from the bed as Shepard struggled to get her clothes on and brush her teeth at the same time. Should he have helped her? Probably. But the sight of seeing her scramble around was priceless.


	38. Scars

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Derp. :B Housewife!Kaidan, heh. I didn't update on Sunday because... well... unforeseen complications. Who knew going outside and talking to people was so time consuming?

* * *

Scars

Shepard had come home one night, tense. He tried his best to massage her stiff muscles, but couldn't help feeling... melancholy at the sight of her scars. _There were so many..._ She had fought so hard, sacrificed so much, but _he_ could only wait for her to come home.


	39. Remember

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **So guys... school starts for me tomorrow. ;^; I'm not sure if I'll be able to update on weekdays, but I'll give it a try, see how it works out. I know these aren't enough sustenance for once-a-week updates. Here's a kind of sad one, b'aww.

* * *

Remember

Shepard couldn't remember the exact date she met him, but she remembered the first time she kissed him, the first "I love you" she had uttered. And now, in one of her darkest moments, she struggled to recall his face, to give her some peace of mind.


	40. Gray

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Here we go, school day number one! :( This is how I feel right now, going back to routine. But I don't have a Kaidan... /sobs

* * *

Gray

She wasn't sure how long she could keep going. Everything was bland, stale, _gray._ A fine mist had settled over her life, clouding her vision and her judgment. Luckily, he was there to remind her what she was fighting for.


	41. Everyday

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Okay, how about every other day on weekdays? I'll try to upload all this weekend, but the week is too hard! Enjoyeyoyeyo~ (asdfgdhlauwehf dontbitemyheadofffordoingthe civilianthinghomgimsorry)

* * *

Everyday

In moments like these, lying broken in the rubble, Shepard wished for the humdrum everyday of civilian life. But knowing that she was fighting for the galaxy, for _Kaidan_, was enough to make her stand again.


	42. Ache

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I'm beginning to notice the shorter ones are the ones I type out on my touchscreen at 1 am. I'm not sure if they're better or not. And I think I'm straying from _fluff_. Meh.

* * *

Ache

After six hours, his legs began to ache. He knew he couldn't give up though. There _had_ to be a doctor somewhere in this wasteland.


	43. Shopping

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Derp. I need to get off my ass and write some of these in advance. Yey shopping!

* * *

Shopping

The whole idea of it, _buying groceries_, was so plain, so _ordinary_. Shepard loved it. Especially when she was doing it for him.


	44. Pain

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** So yeah, I don't remember if I was supposed to update yesterday. I think it's safe to say updates during the week will be sporadic, but I will definitely update on weekends. Sorry guys! (Not sure if i-beam is how you spell it, or if I should have used bulkhead... oh well.)

* * *

Pain

Shepard was used to excruciating pain. She had once been run through with an i-beam. But having Kaidan suffer through her PMS must be a million times worse.


	45. Stubbornness

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Who updated two days in a row? I did! Woo hoo! Enjoy.

* * *

Stubbornness

He was always giving in, buying her things, moving over, letting her have the last piece of cake. Even when they argued, he was the one to apologize. But he loved her stubbornness. He hoped it wasn't hereditary.


	46. Earth

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** So here we go. Maybe updates will be more consistent since I replaced my stone-age laptop. Here's something extra flooffy.

* * *

Earth

When Kaidan found out Shepard had never been to Earth, he was stunned. The next opportunity he got, he took her there, and showed her the world. _Their _world.


	47. Crazy

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Another one of my favorites. Thank you guys, for reviewing, I really mean it! I appreciate the feedback, and I know this isn't something you really want to review every chapter for. :'D

* * *

Crazy

It was the little things, he thought, that kept them going. That _glance_, as she passed him on the deck, the casual brushing of their hands, it drove him crazy. Good thing she was crazy too.


	48. Weekend

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I didn't forget. I just... _Skyrim._ ;^; We be approaching thar 50th chapter, maties!

* * *

Weekend

One bad thing about traveling around the galaxy was that it really warped her sense of time. They had been together for a year back on Earth, but it had only seemed like a weekend, traveling together amongst the stars.


	49. Parents

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** So early update, I'm sorry about yesterday guys. :( This one is a full 50 words! Woo hoo!

* * *

Parents

Kaidan already knew Shepard's mother, they had met in the waiting room of some hospital (Shepard had been in so many, he'd forgotten which.) But _Kaidan's _parents were different. Much more traditional. They didn't approve of him gallivanting around the galaxy with some _soldier. _He was lucky Shepard didn't care.


	50. Fortuitous

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Ermahgerd guys! 50 chapters! I've never been so happy. I dunno what else to say. Do you guys think Shepard will "punish" Kaidan for cheating?

* * *

Fortuitous

He didn't really like participating in the "mandatory" shoot-offs Shepard and Garrus had come up with. Kaidan knew they were both better shots than he was. It was fortuitous that Garrus didn't notice the bluish glow of biotics on the bullet.


	51. Parachute

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Hay guys~ I've always wanted to go skydiving, but now that I really think about it, it sounds terrifying. Heh. And happy talk like a pirate day!

* * *

Parachute

It was another of her crazy ideas from her bucket list, to go skydiving. Kaidan was not easily scared, but leaning out of a hatch 13,000 feet up did make him nervous. Shepard jumped right out, and he made sure his parachute was secure before following her.


	52. Mantra

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Not too sure about this one, but I'm gonna run with it anyways. Sadness :C

* * *

Mantra

She gripped his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "It's not your fault." she repeated the sentence like a mantra, as if she said it enough it would come true. But the tears began to fall. He touched her cheek. "We don't need to have a baby anyways."


	53. Real

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Is that the right capitol? Methinks so. And I dunno, maybe there is an intergalactic aerospace museum. Where would the world capitol be located...? Hovering sky city anyone?

* * *

Real

When Kaidan took her to Earth, he thought she would want to see the world capitol, or the aerospace museum, but not the _slums._ She told him she wanted to see the _real _Earth. It was if he fell in love with her all over again.


	54. Billboard

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **A joke on the ridiculousness of some femshep names. Happy weekend everyone! ... Did I update yesterday?

* * *

Billboard

They were walking down the streets of New New Delhi, admiring the old-fashioned architecture, when they passed by a billboard. Shepard's image was blown up large, her hand raised in salute. He couldn't help teasing her. Savior of the Galaxy, and they couldn't even spell her first name right.


	55. Paparazzi

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Not all vacations are getaways. (And I did update the day before yesterday. Heh.)

* * *

Paparazzi

Kaidan never realized the extent of their fame as a couple, until their hotel was swarmed with the paparazzi, snapping holos and shoving microphones down their throats. It all seemed so far away, so insignificant in space.


	56. Movies

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Not so sure about this one (I haven't even _watched_ Casablanca orz) ... enjoy?

* * *

Movies

Instead of going on their scheduled tour of Old Paris, they decided to stay in their hotel room and watch old movies. _Really_ old movies._ Before color_ movies. One of the timeless classics that lasted through the ages, remastered and digitalized and remastered again. Casablanca.


	57. Goodbye

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update this morning, my life is getting hectic. Not so sure I can continue with this every day during the week updating thing, but I'll try. Here's a... sad one. Aw.

* * *

Goodbye

Kaidan made sure that whenever Shepard left the room, he told her he loved her. She didn't understand why he did this, and he would never tell her. Some small part of him was afraid that every goodbye would be the last one he would say to her.


	58. Teased

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** My lovely anons, I wish you had accounts so I could tell you how much I love you! If you guys want to start leaving single word prompts in the reviews, you're welcome to. I am honestly running out of ideas. .

* * *

Teased

The way she tortured him, _teased _him, was unbearable. He would never agree to use handcuffs in bed again.


	59. Squeeze

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Uh, um... Sorry if that last one was offensive. Erm. Try this one.

* * *

Squeeze

Shepard tried to embarrass Kaidan at _least_ twice a day. Her usual method was to give his _perfect_ ass a squeeze as she walked by. It came as quite a shock when he returned the favor.


	60. Testing

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Not sure if you guys will get what I mean in the last sentence... meh. :|

* * *

Testing

He wasn't sure how she had gotten the idea, but there she was. Draped over their bed in lingerie like a Play Boy model. Shepard claimed she was "testing." He didn't care what she meant, nor did he have enough blood left in his brain to do so.


	61. Habits

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Ermagerd, I need to write some more of these. No one has any requests? Don't be shy!

* * *

Habits

Kaidan knew Shepard had a particular set of habits. She would rise in the mornings, and make her rounds on the crew. Made sure everyone was alright, there were no concerns or complaints. She made time for everyone, and it made him swell with pride. She was _his._


	62. Apart

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** D'awhawhaw, they _argue_? The romance archive of fiction everywhere does not condone the existence of arguing. Happy... ha... Monday.

* * *

Apart

There were days when they argued, when he ended up sleeping in the crew quarters. Everyone needs some time apart. But Kaidan didn't want to spend a moment away from her. He had this niggling feeling in the back of his mind that their time together was limited.


	63. Old

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Bahahahaha, here's a sappy one. And borderline creepy if you think about it. Oh Kaidan.

* * *

Old

At times, he thought of what it would be like if they grew old together. Sitting on a frumpy, rose-patterned loveseat, enjoying the tranquility of the evening. Her aged face would still be beautiful.


	64. Ideas

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Seriously guys, I'm running out of ideas. 8\ Help?

* * *

Ideas

She loved spicing up their love life, bringing home "toys", or trying on lingerie, but sometimes, Shepard was just plain stumped. That's when she left the ideas to Kaidan. And, she would have to admit, he was very... _creative._


	65. Teenage

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Hehahahuhehah. Yeah.

* * *

Teenage

She was searching for a scrap of paper she had misplaced. Why she had _paper_, she didn't know. But in the drawer she was rummaging through, she found a vintage photograph. It looked like a teenage Kaidan, smiling that half-smile of his at the camera while he played his guitar.


	66. Guitar

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **A-hyuuup. I hope you guys are enjoying these!

* * *

Guitar

Later, she showed it to him, remarking that he was quite the lady-killer. She asked him if he still played the guitar. That night, she arrived in their quarters and found Kaidan softly singing along with the tune he masterfully wove with his fingertips.


	67. Tattoos

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Happy Saturday!

* * *

Tattoos

Along with several scars, Shepard had a few tattoos. Kaidan's favorite was the dragon, that wound it's way around her body, starting at her neck, and ending coiled around her ankle. It was like a sexy road map.


	68. Game

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was procrastinatingggggggggggg. But I have at least a weeks worth of these lined up, so no fear! Thanks a million to AncientAssassin for some great ideas!

* * *

Game

It really surprised her when she found Kaidan clutching a controller, engrossed in a video game. But it surprised him more when she grabbed another controller and started owning him.


	69. Guns

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Baack to regular updating! Hopefully. I play as a soldier, cause I never remember to use all the biotics and tech stuff. I just shoot at everything. X)

* * *

Guns

Kaidan loved watching her clean her guns. It made him appreciate how _ordinary_ she could be. No biotic powers, no tech skills. Just her, and her guns, against the world. And him too. Of course.


	70. Scalded

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the awesome reviews, I love you guys! I imagine all of these homely ones taking place post-ME3, with the reapers all gone and Shepard still alive ;~;

* * *

Scalded

The pot began to boil over, and in his haste to remove it from the heat, some water splashed out and scalded his hand. Later, over dinner, Shepard enquired about his bandages. Kaidan was embarrassed, but not as much as when she leaned over the table and "kissed it better".


	71. Headlock

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Aaand here is my lame attempt at writing action. Merf.

* * *

Headlock

He slammed her into the wall, but she rolled to cover and brought his shields down. They lunged at each other, breathless, and simultaneously knocked their guns away. Shepard put Kaidan in a headlock and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry, but you're so cute when you've been beaten."


	72. Anniversary

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Herpaderp. You guys like?

* * *

Anniversary

It was nearing their first anniversary, and Kaidan still couldn't believe they were hitched. Hardly anything had changed, except for the wedding holos on Shepard's desk, and the rings that adorned their fingers. Oh, and the memories from their honeymoon. But Kaidan was sure he'd _never_ forget that.


	73. Dog

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Yeah, I don't really know. Does Amos even sound like a dog's name? Whatevs, Imma lay down before my feet fall off.

* * *

Dog

It was another lazy day, and they had somehow gotten into the topic of his childhood. He told her about the dog he had, a hyperactive terrier named Amos. A week later, he found a robotic dog with "Amos II" engraved on the tag. He made sure he _thanked_ Shepard.


	74. Baby

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Drugs, like fertility treatments... I can't imagine Shepard's ovaries are too healthy after being, well, _zombies._

* * *

Baby

The news brought tears to his eyes. After months and months of doctors appointments, drugs, and dark days, they had done it. She was going to have a baby.


	75. Question

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **You guys... I woke up this morning and my inbox was flooded with reviews and favorites! Thank you so much! Hugs all around! (Kaidan. Ermagerd. Let her have the freakin' baby.)

* * *

Question

At first he hadn't known what to do. Did she need to eat special foods? How would he know if the baby was okay? Would he make a good father? Shepard took every question of his with a smile, and told him it sounded like _he _was the pregnant woman.


	76. Show

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Hurr hurr~

* * *

Show

After three months, she began to show. It was slight, but he couldn't help marveling every time he saw the small protrusion showing through her shirt. And he discovered her belly was very ticklish.


	77. Fish

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **It's not all fluff and bunnies. Off to take an exam, wish me luck!

* * *

Fish

While he had heard horror stories about pregnant women's odd cravings, like pickles and cake, he thought Shepard's were relatively normal. She just wanted fish. So. Much. _Fish._


	78. Barf

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Ewwww.

* * *

Barf

It didn't help either when she would barf all of that fish back up. She tried to get it all into the toilet, but... She certainly wasn't the one cleaning it up. And regurgitated fish almost smelt bad as a krogan mercenary.


	79. Shirt

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **After seeing so many goddamn pregnancy photos on facebook, I thought I might as well use them for inspiration. Hehe.

* * *

Shirt

He came home one evening to find her laying on the couch, watching a video on the extranet while she absentmindedly rubbed her baby bump. Her shirt made him laugh, stating "It must have been good lovin', cause there's a bun in my oven!"


	80. Something

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Generic statement.

* * *

Something

Shepard had been experiencing some stomach pains, but she wasn't too worried. She'd read all the baby books Kaidan had bought, and it was normal. Her uterus simply wasn't used to having something in there. But she began to worry when she started bleeding.


	81. Gone

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I REGRET NOTHING! -runs- But in all seriousness, not everything works out. Shepard does lead a pretty rough lifestyle. But I promise things will get happier! I just want everyone to realize it's never always fluff and bunnies.

* * *

Gone

And just like that, their little bun in the oven was gone. They had been doing fine, she had been doing fine. Kaidan couldn't understand what went wrong, why it happened to them. Hadn't they sacrificed enough already?


	82. Denial

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Beginning a mini-series, based on the Kübler-Ross model, or the 5 stages of grief. First stage: Denial.

* * *

Denial

She kept repeating that she couldn't believe it, and why couldn't she? Shepard had seen hundreds of people die, some of her closest friends. Her denial only made him feel worse, like it was his fault.


	83. Anger

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Stage 2: anger. (I feel awful... -sobs-)

* * *

Anger

Shepard was angry. Why was this happening to her? She had done so much good, why couldn't some _small_ amount be returned? But the anger boiling in her stomach melted away in his embrace, and all she could do was cry.


	84. Bargaining

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Stage three, bargaining. Weh.

* * *

Bargaining

Seeing her like that, so distraught and hurt, made him lose faith in himself. He began bargaining with a higher power. Maybe not God, but something. The unseen force that governed the universe. If they could just move on, and _please _have another baby, that would be alright.


	85. Depression

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Stage four: depression. (I'm afraid I scared you guys off with all this heavy stuff... did I?)

* * *

Depression

But even with all of his pleading to the stars, she began to slip into depression. It broke his heart to see her so _down._ Like everything she had accomplished, all the lives she'd saved, was nothing to the loss she felt towards her unborn child. _Their_ child.


	86. Acceptance

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Aaand here's the end of that little mini-series. Stage 5: acceptance.

* * *

Acceptance

All the sleepless tear-stained nights kept her awake, staring at the ceiling in slight horror. _What if she could _never _have a baby?_ But Kaidan's gentle snoring broke her train of thought, and knowing he was there, and always would be, led her to acceptance. What will be... will be.


	87. Again

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say.

* * *

Again

He didn't expect her to move on in a week, but she was doing _so_ much better. So they decided to go for a walk. Accidentally passed a maternity store. He took her back home as the tears began to fall again.


	88. Affected

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I'm really super busy guys, so there might not be an update tomorrow. :( Sorry!

* * *

Affected

Shepard began to wonder if Kaidan was as deeply affected by it as she was. She woke in the middle of the night to hear him crying softly in the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around him, and her doubts were gone. What ever they went through, they went together.


	89. Start

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I just pulled this out of my ass, so I apologize if it isn't as deep and thought provoking as some previous chapters. To anyone in hurricane area, stay safe!

* * *

Start

He was finished with moping. _Yes, _they weren't having a baby, and that's something he'll never forget. But if they're going to move on, they'll have to start somewhere. And what better place to start than an amusement park?


	90. Apex

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the crappy update yesterday, Monday caught me off guard. Enjoy!

* * *

Apex

"I promise you," he whispered into her ear as he took her by the hand. "It's only a little bit scary the first time." She gripped his hand tighter as the roller coaster reached it's apex, and careened down the track.


	91. Brightly

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **D'aww. Happy Halloween, to those who celebrate it!

* * *

Brightly

After several hours of riding that same roller coaster, Kaidan was getting tired out. He'd lost his lunch after the seventh time, but Shepard couldn't get enough. He managed to convince her to go alone, just once. But the motion sickness was worth it, to see her smile so brightly.


	92. Rising

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Are you guys liking my new and improved, Kaidan-POV happy fluff times? (We'll call it NAIKPOVHFT)

* * *

Rising

Eventually Shepard got tired of the roller coaster too. They went on a ferris-wheel, a massive one. It was calming, rising slowly in the air and watching the bustle of the park below them. He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her. "Good to know you're feeling better."


	93. Stop

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Oh Shepard...

* * *

Stop

"I always thought these things were very romantic," she sighed, grinning slightly as she looked out of the compartment. The ferris-wheel slowed to a stop. They were very near the top. Shepard poked him in the side and coyly asked him, "Wanna make out?"


	94. Love

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Happy 94th chapter everyone! -dies-

* * *

Love

She fell asleep on the drive home, her head leaning on his shoulder as he drove. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest, seeing her so peaceful. He vaguely wondered what it was, but _ah..._ that's right. It's love.


	95. Burst

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was _extremely_ busy, but I've got the whole week written in advance, so no worries!

* * *

Burst

She burst through the door, eyes shining, gripping the small stick in her hands. She was breathless, and tried to speak. Kaidan looked at her expectantly. "I..." she breathed deeply. "I'm pregnant."


	96. Poorly

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **She's not having the baby right now, it's a check-up. And to holly, my anon reviewer: she didn't have a miscarriage in chapter 52, she went to the doctor and they told her she might not be able to have children. Enjoy ;D

* * *

Poorly

He could tell at the hospital, that he was containing his excitement poorly. While he grinned and fidgeted and checked the time, the other patrons dully stared at him. He was just too damn happy.


	97. Healthy

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I saw Wreck-It Ralph yesterday you guys. _The feels..._ /sobs

* * *

Healthy

This was the one, she could feel it. This time would be different, the baby was healthy, and they _were_ going to be fine. She was positive.


	98. Dishonest

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Something is wrong with my word processor, it marked "d be d" as a misspelled word. Hmmmmmm...

* * *

Dishonest

As much as it pained them to do so, they were keeping the baby a secret. It was too embarrassing, to shameful, to advertise her pregnancy, only to have it fail. This time, they would be dishonest. Just this once.


	99. Helpful

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Kaidan is going to be such an overprotective dad...

* * *

Helpful

He was determined to be more helpful this time. He read more books, helped her do yoga, scheduled dozens of doctors appointments. He didn't want to fail again.


	100. Creative

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **HOLY POOPDECKS PEOPLE. 100 CHAPTERS. I love you all, and I'd like to thank the academy /shot

* * *

Creative

She couldn't help but laugh at his... _creative_ ways of preparing for the baby. One included a diaper shaped cake. There was melting chocolate in the middle, like poop, but she ate it anyways. Cake was cake.


	101. Blur

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I didn't update today kind of... it's still today in my timezone... but I'll update tomorrow morning too! On a slightly unrelated note, could all of you go to my profile and vote in the poll? I'm really stuck, and I can't decide... THE BABY'S GENDER. THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, WE GOTTA CHOOSE.

* * *

Blur

The next few months passed by in a blur, with no complications (there was a scare when Shepard ate all the pickles they could find in the star system and demanded more.) They went shopping for baby clothes, picked out a crib. Bought diapers (which earned Kaidan a smack.)


	102. Surprise

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Hurr, here's another one. I actually just wrote this, so it isn't _that _great, but tccarty gave me the _best_ idea, so... PLEASE GO VOTE IN THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!

* * *

Surprise

"Eurgh, I can feel it moving around in there." Garrus removed his hand from her protruding stomach. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" It was unlike Jack, to be so... _excited._ "We don't know yet," Shepard laughed. "We want it to be a surprise."


	103. Wonderful

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **More cameos of the cast~ I'm giving you all until Sunday to vote in the poll, so if you haven't already, go do it now! (I.E. When I get up on Sunday, I'm closing the poll, so don't wait until then)

* * *

Wonderful

Liara smiled calmly as she helped Shepard sit down. "I'm very happy for you Shepard, I know you both will be wonderful parents." Shepard sighed, and ran her hands over her stomach. "I sure hope so."


	104. Soft

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Yeah, um... writing Wrex is really hard. _Really_ hard. Derp. Happy Friday!

* * *

Soft

It really surprised her when Wrex showed up at the door. "Shepard! Hope having this baby hasn't made you all soft." She stood and headbutted him as hard as she dared. He rubbed his forehead and grinned. "You never change, Shepard."


	105. Requests

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Remember, today is the last day to vote! DO IT. (I laughed so hard when I heard this in ME2... pfft)

* * *

Requests

They sat there, laughing and recounting their adventures. "I remember, when you brought Grunt to Tuchanka and killed that thresher maw, I had krogans sending breeding requests– for _you!_" She laughed, and squeezed Kaidan's hand under the table. "Well," she patted her stomach. "_That _isn't happening anytime soon."


	106. Coming

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note:** Alright, the poll is closed, results will be... _discovered_ tomorrow. Yaaaaaaaay!

* * *

Coming

And it was coming, the baby was coming, Kaidan was worried and excited and cautious and overjoyed all at once. He almost left the house without her. She smacked him again. "Don't forget who's having the baby." He picked her up and carried her out the door, grinning.


	107. Child

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **YAAAAY! I'm kinda insecure about tomorrows update, so... **SPOILERS! **Is Peter okay?

* * *

Child

They both cried. Mere words could not describe the happiness they both felt, seeing their child, their little baby boy come into the world, unharmed and completely healthy. Kaidan thought he wouldn't be able to stop smiling for a very long time.


	108. Name

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Yeah, still kinda unsure about this, but you know what they say! Make loud mistakes!

* * *

Name

"What should we name him?" he asked, smiling. She paused for a minute, thinking. "How about Peter? Like St. Petersburg, when we visited Earth." He smiled again; it was a lovely city. "That's perfect." he squeezed her gently.


	109. Rose

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Deerp.

* * *

Rose

"What's in a name? that which we call a rose; by any other name would smell as sweet ?" He smiled. That line was one of his favorites. "Maybe," he hummed, "We should name our daughter Juliet." She gripped his hand. "I'd like that."


	110. Rest

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **You guys, I am _so_ sorry! I got really sick on Thursday and spent the whole weekend in bed, coughing my lungs out. I'm so so so sorry! But I do have all of next week written up and ready to go, so here we are! And to clear up some confusion the last chapter caused, they only had **one** baby, Peter, the boy.

* * *

Rest

He awoke to the sound of cries, coming faintly from across the room. He rose and took their son in his arms, singing softly. He looked at Shepard. Even though it was supposed to be her turn, she needed her rest.


	111. Be

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Okay, here's to being back to regular upates. Happy chapter 111!

* * *

Be

"Here comes the spaceship!" Shepard popped the bottle into Peter's mouth. Kaidan laughed. "What do you think he'll be?" he asked, resting his face on his hands. "I don't know, but I'll be happy with whatever he picks." she laughed. "Unless he becomes an exotic dancer." Kaidan smiled.


	112. Relief

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **It's so fluffy! Happy update everyone, have a nice Tuesday.

* * *

Relief

Shepard slumped down on the sofa and sighed in relief. "He's asleep." Kaidan grabbed her hand. She started to speak, but he held a finger to his lips. He leaned over and kissed her, soft and slow. A grin crept onto her face.


	113. Diaper

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Poop. 'Nuff said. (Magic diapers yaaaaay)

* * *

Diaper

"Whoa, that is _ripe!_" Shepard held the dirty diaper at arms length before tossing it into the trash. She fitted the diaper over Peter's bottom and let it fasten itself. Kaidan walked into the room and immediately pinched his nose. "Phew! What a poop-machine!"


	114. Crying

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Oh no! (I'm so evil, aren't I? Heheheh)

* * *

Crying

"Kaidan, _Kaidan!_" He dashed into the living room, dropping the dish he was cleaning. "What is it, what's wrong?" Shepard was kneeling on the floor, holding a furiously crying baby. "He won't stop crying, I've tried everything!"


	115. Mouth

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Props to those who guessed. Fun fact: IT'S FRIDAY! Happy Friday everyone!

* * *

Mouth

He searched the extranet while Shepard tried to soothe Peter. Finally, he found an answer. "Open his mouth." She did, and Kaidan sat back in relief. "He's teething."


	116. Ridiculous

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Oh you guys. I love you all, really. Sorry for the... later than usual update, I was kinda busy. Yaaay Saturday or Sunday depending on where you are yaaaaay!

* * *

Ridiculous

They made a trip to the local department store later that day to buy a teething ring. Kaidan insisted on wearing a ridiculous baby carrier. Safety or not, it made him look like an overprotective dad. Which was oddly fitting, she thought.


	117. Ring

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, hee hee~ A minorly significant note: I started a new document in my word processor because this one was 10 pages long, wow!

* * *

Ring

The teething ring was blue, hard rubber and emblazoned with rockets and shooting stars. They froze it, and gave it to Peter. Later, when it had returned to room temperature, they found they couldn't take it away from him. Kaidan made a note to buy another.


	118. Strange

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Happy Monday... /sobs Yaaay Tali!

* * *

Strange

"Ooh, there he is! Come see auntie Tali little one!" Peter crawled eagerly to the strange purple lady. Her face was all strange, flat. Not like his mom or dads. He touched her face, and she giggled. "He must think I'm pretty strange, eh Shepard?"


	119. Trip

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Just a warning, possibly no update tomorrow. Yay doctor's appointments. (But yay Tali!)

* * *

Trip

"So why did you name him Peter?" Shepard set down the mugs and sighed happily. "When Kaidan and I took a trip to Earth, we visited a city called St. Petersburg. It's very old, but _so _beautiful. I couldn't think of a more perfect name."


	120. Bed

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **120 CHAPTERS BABY OOOOOOOH YEAH! Never thought I'd get this far without you guys... ;)

* * *

Bed

"Come on big guy, it's bedtime. Say goodnight to auntie Tali." Kaidan gently bounced Peter on his hip. Peter looked away shyly. "Last chance buddy," Tali giggled, and pressed her fingers to the front of her helmet, making a big kissing noise, and planted them on Peter's forehead.


	121. Handful

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Did I update yesterday? I don't remember... Oh well. Here's a short one.

* * *

Handful

"He's finally down." Kaidan sighed and sat down in the kitchen. "He must be quite the handful," Tali mused, swirling her drink with her straw. Kaidan laughed and squeezed Shepard's hand. "You have no idea."


	122. Time

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Eeegh, sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I went to a baskeball game.

* * *

Time

"I had a great time Shepard. You two need to come and visit me next time." Shepard hugged her. "I'm really glad we got to see you." Tali waved goodbye as she got in the taxi and sped off to the spaceport. Shepard sighed, and leaned against Kaidan's shoulder.


	123. Odds

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Happy Monday- said no one ever. (Why is Kaidan always cleaning or putting away dishes? He's such a housewife...)

* * *

Odds

"... do you ever miss the old days?" Shepard's question caught him off guard, and he nearly dropped the dish he was putting away. "The death? The impossible odds? I can't say I do." Her face slipped through her hands to rest on the island. "... Shepard?"


	124. Bored

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **You were all wrong ;) I can imagine with such a high-adrenaline lifestyle she'd get bored of civilian life. Like Watson in BBC Sherlock.

* * *

Bored

She sighed heavily and turned onto the side of her face. "I just... I'm so _bored_. I love you, I love being here, being settled down with our son, but... I don't know. Something's _missing._" He crossed the room and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have an idea."


	125. Trust

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Herp.

* * *

Trust

"Where are you taking me?" Shepard tried to sound cross, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. His hands covered her eyes. Normally she would be worried, but she enjoyed letting herself trust him completely, just for a little while. He relinquished her sight and she gasped.


	126. Arcade

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Happy Thursday, people!

* * *

Arcade

"_Virtual Combat Simulator_...? Kaidan what...?" He smiled and led her in, handing the tickets to the turian monitoring the arcade ticket booth. "You said you missed the old days, I figured you could use some... _excitement._" Her face split into a wide grin.


	127. Spark

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **I will get around to responding to your reviews guys, I've just been really busy this week! Possibly no update tomorrow.

* * *

Spark

She had a fantastic time. They played for hours (and Shepard kicked his ass) and he could see that old spark coming back in her eyes. That spark is what made him fall for her in the first place.


	128. Beside

**Title: **There Are No Words  
**Summary: **A collection of drabbles, in 50 words or less. Shenko.  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Note: **Have a super late/extremely early update? I know it's kind of been my personal policy-thing to respond to all of your reviews (except the anonys :C ) but it's getting really hard for me to stay on top of it. I love you guys, my reviewers and anonys and shadow lurkers (I know you're out there ;) but I do have friends and family and events to attend to, as well as trying to keep this updated nearly every day. It really makes me sad, but I don't think I can keep responding to reviews. **TL;DR I'm not responding to reviews anymore because I can't stay on top of it. Sorry! D:**

* * *

Beside

She slept soundly that night, smiling and making contented noises, (and her usual earth-shattering snoring was absent.) Seeing herself sleeping so peacefully with him beside her filled his chest with a warm, full feeling. He drifted off into dreamland with that thought expressed on his face in a gentle smile.


End file.
